A computer virus refers to a set of instructions or program codes inserted into a computer program, which damages functions and/or data of computers, affects the use of computers, and is capable of self-replication. The computer virus is of parasitic, infectious, hidden, destructive, diversified, and so on, and causes great damages and destructions to the resources of computers.
In order to effectively detect a virus, conventionally, a virus scanning and killing method requires re-traversal of the entire hard disk and scanning each file in the hard disk at each time of virus scanning. If the user interrupts the current virus scanning, the re-traversal of virus scanning for the entire hard disk is required once again in the next virus scanning.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.